May I have this dance?
by 1John212
Summary: Marinette's Class have a dance at the end of every year. This year is Marinette's last dance. As the time comes around again, Marinette tries to find the courage to ask Adrien. Something happens and Marinette goes missing! What will Chloe do? Will Adrien reject her? Who is friend? Who is Pho?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, here is a new story for you and a challenge.**

 **Challenge:  
So we've been writing Fan Fictions for a while now and we want give you a challenge. Let see who knows us best. You will have noticed that at the end of each story we sign them. So here is our challenge. We want you to guess who has written the story before the ending. Write your answer in the comments and whoever gets it right will get a shout out on the last chapter of the story. Have fun guessing and God bless.  
X Ebony and Amalia**

May I have this dance?

"Alright everyone, settle down."

The talking in the classroom slowly went down as all the students were finding their new seating arrangements. A blonde haired girl named Chloe yelled across the room.

"HEY! I'm not sitting next to my special Adrikins!"

Adrien is a blonde haired boy who is a famous model. He gets to sit next to a DJ named Nino, relived that he doesn't have to sit next to Chloe again. Marinette is sitting behind Adrien next to a girl named Alya. Marinette has dark hair that is always in piggy tails, and she has a MAJOR crush on Adrien. Alya has brown hair and glasses, she is also trying to help Marinette get the guy of her dreams.

"Alright everyone, I know that it is hard to concentrate because of the dance coming up in a week, but we still need to work hard to get everything ready for it. I will assign you in groups of four and I will give each group a different job. Sabrina, Chloe, Max and Kim, you will be on the decorations. Marinette, Alya, Nino, and Adrien, you will be on Food. Etc."

"This is your time to shine Marinette! Also to show how good you are in the kitchen to Adrien." Alya whispered to Marinette.

"ALYA! Be quiet, they might hear you!" Marinette whispered back

"Ok so where should we meet to bake?" Adrien asked the group.

"U-um, since my place is a bakery, we should probably do it there. When are you guys free?" Marinette replied.

"Well I am free after school? Will that work Marinette?" Nino asked

"Same here" Alya and Adrien said

"Okay, I will call my parents and make an arrangement for this afternoon." Marinette replied.

"So Marinette, what should we bake?"

Alya turned to Marinette expecting an answer, but she was too busy blushing. Adrien left for a Photoshoot just before school ended, so it was just Alya, Nino and Marinette. As the bell rang for the end of the day, Marinette let out a loud shriek, remembering how many posters of Adrien she had in her room, she even had him as her screen saver on her computer.

"Alya I totally forgot about my room, I have to take dow-"Before Marinette finished, Alya interrupted and said.

"I know you too well girl, go clean up all your posters. Hahahahaha, you might want to get a move on though, Adrien will be there soon."

Marinette shrieked again and quickly ran out of the door bumping into Nathanael, knocking her to the floor.

"OH NO! Sorry Nath, I'm so, so sorry!"

Nathanael quickly helped Marinette to her feet and blushed a little. Nathanael tried to speak but kept stuttering because he liked Marinette.

"U-uh its o-okay, by the way do you have a date for the da..." He finally said but Marinette cutting him short.

"Sorry Nath, no time, I have to rush back home before my guests arrive."

"Oh o-okay, see you later, I guess." Nathanael said as she was running away.

Marinette quickly rushed home and took down most of the posters before Alya and Nino arrived. Nino knew about Marinette liking Adrien so he lent a hand to take down the rest of the posters. Without Marinette or Alya knowing, Nino left one poster up just to tease them. All there was left to take down was the screen saver on her computer. As she was turning on the computer on, she heard her mother say from downstairs.

"Marinette, a boy named Adrien is here to work on a school project with you.

Marinette quickly got the screensaver off before Adrien walked up to her room.

"Hey guys, are you ready to get cooking? I am!"

"Yeah!" the other three shouted

As they made their way to the kitchen, Marinette's mother and father offered them freshly made cookies. They all took a few and Marinette started pulling out heaps of recipe books.

"Surely we will find some stuff to make in these." Marinette said happily

"Okay guys, we will get more done if we work in pairs, I will go with Nino and Marinette, you will go with Adrien." Alya said trying to keep Marinette calm.

"O-okay." Marinette said with a shaky voice

Alya quickly grabbed the cookie recipe and went to the other side of the kitchen, dragging Nino behind her. Marinette grabbed some cake recipes and tried to stay calm as she passed them to Adrien.

"Y-you can c-choose a recipe to bake, I-I mean cake to bake first." Marinette said as she muffled all of her words.

"Um... okay. How about the three-tiered chocolate cake? I like chocolate, but my father will never let me have any because of the diet I have to be on." Adrien said with a disappointed face.

Marinette didn't want Adrien to be sad while making this cake. So Marinette came up with a brilliant idea to cheer him up. Marinette quickly ran to Alya and whispered,

"Can we make something as a surprise for Adrien, chocolate preferably?"

Alya nodded and Agreed as she kept mixing the cookie dough. As she walked back, she saw Adrien struggling to get the ingredients that they needed.

Marinette quickly walked to him and said.

"Hey, Adrien. Here I'll help you."

After Marinette said it, she realised that she didn't stutter. Marinette couldn't reach most of the ingredients, so Adrien helped her. While all of this was happening, Alya was getting amazing photos of Adrien and Marinette together. Once all the cooking was done, they took all of the baked goods out of the oven and left them to cool.

As they were waiting for the cake to cool so they could ice it, Chloe called. Adrien looked at his phone and sighed heavily. He was having such a good time with Mariette, he didn't want to talk with Chloe. He had to pick it up anyway (to be polite).

"Hey Adrikins! I was just wondering what you were wearing to the dance, because I want us to look perfect together!"

"Hold up Chloe. Why did you say 'we'?"

"Because you are going to ask me out to the dance eventually, so I was trying to make this perfect. All the other girls are going to be so jealous! Marinette Especially. Oh man, she is going to be devastated. As I said, I CANT WAIT!"

Adrien started to go red in the face, Marinette could see the anger in his eyes.

"CHLOE! How dare you talk to others like that! Just to let you know, this is going to be an amazing dance, because I am not going with YOU! Don't ever say things like that to anyone again, especially Marinette!"

Marinette was gobsmacked and turned bright red. She had never heard Adrien yell at Chloe, especially to stand up for her!

"B-but Adrikins, w-we have to go togeth...'

"No we don't have to go together Chloe. I would rather go with someone else by the way."

"A-adrien."

Adrien heard Chloe start crying, but he wasn't in the mood to talk to her anymore, because he was filled with rage.

"YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS ADRIEN, EVEN IF IT IS THE LAST THING I DO! Don't think that your date for the dance is safe either. I will find out who she is, and you will PAY!" Chloe screamed over the phone as she hung up.

Adrien was still hot with anger, when he hung up. Marinette was stunned to see him this way. Adrien came quickly over to Marinette and hugged her. Marinette was now even redder than before. Alya quickly snapped a photo.

 _On the other side of the city_

"Anger and devastation. Such wonderful material for my little akumas." Hawkmoth said in his lair.


	2. Chapter 2

"My little Akuma, I have a perfect plan to get the Miraculous once and for ALL!" Hawkmoth said as he whispered a plan into the akumas ear.

"Go, my evil little akuma, and help me discover the truth!" Hawkmoth said as he released the Akuma into the city.

 _Back at the bakery_

"Hey Adrien, cheer up dude. Chloe will calm down after a little breather. I'm sure she will be back to the clingy Chloe by tomorrow." Nino said to comfort Adrien.

"Are you okay Adrien, this is the first time I have seen you stand up to Chloe like that" Alya added

As Nino and Alya were talking to Adrien, Marinette was on the other side of the room still blushing like crazy.

Alya quickly whispered to Adrien with a little giggle. "Hey, I think you broke Marinette"

"Oh dear. What did I do? Did I do something wrong?" Adrien asked with concern.

"You definitely did something, I don't think that it was bad though." Alya said again with a giggle only a little louder this time.

"Well, I better make it up to her for whatever I did." Adrien said with a sweet voice calming down a little now.

"How about you ask her to the dance. Since you are not taking Chloe anymore. That would be so romantic!" Alya whispered to the other two. Alya thought in her head, _Marinette is literally going to collapse with joy. You can thank me later girl._

"I'll think about it. So can I do anything while she is like this?"

Nino remembered the photos in Marinettes room that he left up. To his luck, he remembered that the photo was right next to the cookie plate from earlier.

"Hey dude, why don't you grab her some cookies. I think some of those will cool her down real quick."

"Okay dude. I'll be right back with the cookies."

On Adrien's way he saw Marinettes parents looking at the TV watching the TV talent contest that Nino was on. To Adrien's surprise, he saw them looking through a book of some sort. He decided to quickly have a look at what the book was without being seen. Adrien quietly crept up behind them and looked over their shoulders. The book was an Album. As they flicked the pictures, he saw Marinette in her newly painted pink room. As he looked closer, he saw some photos in the background. As he peeped closer, Mr and Mrs Dupain Cheng. Got up from their seats. Adrien quickly ducked as the parents walked into another room. Adrien quickly tip toed up the stairs into Marinettes room.

As Adrien got to the trap door. He saw her room like it was in the picture. As he looked closer, he saw all of the pictures were gone. He was a little confused but tried not to snoop around too much. He headed towards the desk as he saw a picture frame. He turned it so it faced him, and to his surprise it was a picture of him. Now Adrien was REALLY confused. Adrien tried not to look around too much but he saw a stack of photos underneath the cookie plate. He picked them up thinking that they must be the photos from the picture. As he looked through them, he saw that they weren't just photos, they were pieces of Magazines of him! Now Adrien was in shock.

Nino was worried about him so he came up to check how he was taking the photo in the frame. Nino quickly gasped as he saw Adrien going through all of the photos of him.

"ADRIEN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Nino yelled across the pink room.

Adrien quickly jumped as Nino gave him such a fright.

"Hey! Oh it's just you Nino. I was worried it was Marinettes parents."

"Where did you find those?" Nino asked trying to keep calm.

"Um, it was just under the cookie plate. I just couldn't help but look at them. Wait, you've seen these before? Did you know that Marinette had these?"

Nino gobsmacked because of all the questions started to stutter.

"U-uh, Listen bro, Let's just pretend that you didn't see those and just put the photos down and walk away."

"Um okay, I guess" Adrien said concerned that Alya and Nino were keeping a secret from him.

"Okay, grab the cookies and get down here. The girls are wondering where you are. If they ask you what you were doing, just say that Marinettes parents wanted you to do a job. Okay?" Nino said with concern written all over his face.

Just as Nino finished saying that, he looked up and saw Marinette's copy of Adrien's time schedule about to fall right on top of Adrien. Nino face palmed and said watch your head. By the time he said that, the billboard had already fallen on top of Adrien. Adrien was flat on the floor when Nino quickly yelled.

"ADRIEN! DONT LOOK UP!" Concerned that he had already ruined enough things for Marinette in one day.

"Okay, okay. A help up would be nice though."

"Yeah yeah. Get up not looking and pass me the tape." Nino said trying to put the billboard back up."

As Nino was trying to put the billboard up. Adrien quickly got up and grabbed the tape. Adrien had a plan.

"Dude, need any help?"

"Um no thanks Adrien. Nino said just as the billboard fell again.

"Well maybe you could give me a hand." Nino said sad to admit it

"So I am allowed to look up?" Adrien asked trying to be sly

"NO WAY! Marinette would kill me." Nino said worried now.

"Well, I really can't help you unless I look up." Adrien teased

As Adrien was proving his point the billboard fell again. Nino started to get a little frustrated.

"OKAY okay, you can look Adrien. BUT if even one of the girls ask, this NEVER happened. Okay?!" Nino said as he crumbled under the pressure

Adrien looked up now that he had the approval, but what he saw stunned him.

"Hey Nino. This billboard looks EXACTLY like my time table. Marinette must set out her daily planner like me."Adrien said to Nino.

Adrien looked closer to help Nino with the billboard, and he saw the word 'fencing' on Thursday.

"Hey Nino. Now that I know that Marinette has so many secrets. Does she take Fencing lessons on Thursdays with a private tutor named Rav... WAIT! THIS IS MY SCHEDULE!

"Okay, enough reading, help me tape this to the roof." Nino said now going red in the face.

Nino suddenly dropped the schedule and both Adrien and Nino fell to the ground.

Marinette and Alya were downstairs at the time and heard the crash. In a panic they quickly ran upstairs.

Marinette and Alya stood at the door in shock as they saw Nino and Adrien on the floor with her secret Adrien schedule. Tears started to fill her eyes. Adrien saw this and stood up quickly and said

"I-its not what it looks like."

"H-how could you? Why were you looking at that bill board (now starting to raise her voice) why were you looking at my... PHOTOS! HOW DARE YOU! Nino, how could you!"

Alya quickly turned to Nino and Adrien with a disappointed face with tears starting to run down her cheek as well.

Marinette was so angry and sad that she ran downstairs and yelled to her parents.

"IM GOING FOR A WALK!" As she ran out of the door.

Mr and Mrs Dupain Cheng ran upstairs to the others to see what disappointed her daughter. As soon as they saw her daughter's room in a mess, they stressed out and asked them to go home with a stern look.

As Marinette was running down the street in the rain without a coat, she bumped into Chloe. Chloe looked at her disgusted and walked off, but took a photo of her tear filled red face.

 _On the other side of the city_

"Look at this devastating turn of events. A double whammy akuma attack doesn't sound too bad does it my little Akuma?" Hawkmoth said as he watched over the city.


	3. Chapter 3

A black akuma landed on Chloe's shoulder as she was walking past the bakery and whispered Chloe a plan.

"You will find out Ladybugs identity and crush Marinette forever!" The akuma told Chloe.

"Well, actually I have a better plan. In the end you will still get the miraculous." Chloe said as a reply.

"I'm listening." Hawkmoth said surprised that she declined his plan.

Chloe whispered the plan to the akuma.

"Deal. I will remove the Akuma as soon as you have her. I will have someone help you with this as well. If you fail me, you and everyone who was important to you will suffer. Go my memory wiper and find MARINETTE!" Hawkmoth said to Chloe, slowly raising his voice.

Suddenly, a magical looking cloak runs down Chloe. Once the cloak was removed, she was wearing what she usually wears but with a tattoo on the back of her neck. This was covered by her hair so no one could see it.

Adrien on the other hand was walking outside of the bakery at the time and saw Chloe with the black cloak. Adrien was too sad to even care.

"I can't believe that she actually yelled at me. She never yells at anyone but Chloe, and even that's rare!" Adrien whispered to himself.

Plagg was peeking outside from inside his pocket with a sad expression on his face.

When Adrien arrived home, he decided to go see where and how Marinette was going. He could not go as Adrien or she would just run away. He finally got an idea to approach her at Cat Noir. Little did Adrien know, Alya and Nino were just outside the door, ready to go and comfort Adrien. They were peaking through one of his windows when Adrien said.

"Plagg, CLAWS OUT!"

In shock Alya and Nino ran out of his house and tried to find Marinette.

Cat Noir quickly jumped out of the window and went straight to Marinettes house to see if she returned home.

Marinette was in front of the Eifel Tower thinking what she should do now that Adrien knows about her crush. As Marinette was designing some new hats in her book, Chloe sits next to her.

"Hey, Marinette. Can I talk to you?" Chloe asked trying to be kind.

"I really don't feel like talking right now. Plus, you never talk to me anyway." Marinette said a little annoyed.

"Well just letting you know that you have won the battle." Chloe said trying to get Marinette hooked.

"What battle was I in with you?" Marinette said convinced.

"With Adrien. He has finally fallen for you. Congratulations. By the way, Sabrina has left me so I don't have anyone to hang out with. Could I maybe hang out with you for a little." Chloe said laughing so hard inside.

"I just remembered, I have to go, do u-um...stuff. See ya!" Marinette said wanting to get away from Chloe as soon as possible.

As soon as Marinette left, Chloe had a hissy fit. Hawkmoth decided to talk to her in the middle of a crowd.

"I saw that you failed. Well I hope that you have another plan or else. Oh wait, here comes your helping hand now." Hawkmoth said in annoyed tone.

Walking Chloe's way was a man that she had never seen before. He came up to her and said,

"Hi. May I be of service. My name is Felix. You're Chloe, aren't you? I am Adrien's brother, he does not know that I exist, so keep it quiet. I have a plan to get Marinette. I will try and sweep her off her feet and then we can capture her at the right time. What do you say?" Felix said leaving Chloe speechless.

"W-well. I have no hope trying to get her myself, so why not!" Chloe said trying to sound smart.

"Okay. First thing is first. We NEED to keep her away from her friends. Any ideas?" Felix said trying to come up with a plan.

"We don't have much time. Why don't you do your charming tomorrow? I will go try and talk to Marinette again, and steal her phone until you sweep her off her feet." Chloe said again, trying to hold Felix' hand.

"Great plan, do that now. Anyway. Just to make this more embarrassing, do you have any embarrassing photos of her crying maybe? We could post that on the internet and she wouldn't even know."

"Alright, I do have a good photo that I took today actually. The thing is, do we really want to hurt Marinette like this?" Chloe said feeling a little sorry for her.

"Yes, now go before it is too late! You aren't going soft on me are you?" Felix said raising his voice.

"No, no of course not. I will go now" Chloe said remembering what Hawkmoth told her.

Chloe quickly walked up to Marinette, trying not to get angry with her. As she walked up close, she reached into Marinettes bag that she carries everywhere. Inside the bag was poor Tiki, trying not to be felt by this hand reaching into the bag. Tikki quickly realised that it wasn't Marinette's hand, so Tikki quickly bit her hand. Chloe screeched quietly jumping around but still trying to be quiet. Marinette still noticed and turned around. All she saw was Felix face palming himself many times, while Chloe was jumping around yelping. Marinette was too tired to start a fight with her today, so she just continued to walk.

Chloe realised that she wasn't in the mood to fight, so she kept thinking to herself, 'This is my last chance, now or never.'

Chloe held her breath and went into the bag once again. Chloe grabbed hold of the phone and tried to bring it out of the bag, but it seemed to be held at the bottom of the bag. In the bag, Tikki has holding on with all of her might until it was too much. Tikki let go and Chloe fell backwards with Marinettes phone in her hand.

"Well, how did it go?" Felix asked curious, not even helping Chloe from the ground.

"I got the phone, are you sure we should post the photo?" Chloe asked with caution

"Yes, if you really want to get her back for stealing my brother, AND don't forget Hawkmoth." Felix said with an angry tone.

 _Back in Hawkmoths lair_

"Well done Felix, it's all down to you know."

.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

When Marinette got home she looked in her bag and realised her phone was gone. Marinette was sure that she put it in her bag.

"Hey, Tikki. Where is my phone?" Marinette asked the poor kwami that was looking a bit shaken up.

"Um, someone grabbed your phone out of your bag when you were walking back home, away from Chloe. I tried to stop her but she was too strong and I let go." Tikki said trying to comfort Marinette because she was going into shock.

"Do you know whose hand that was?" Marinette asked concerned.

"I bit the hand when it went in the first time. Did you see anyone holding their hand in pain, or jump around?" Tikki asked.

"Uh, Chloe was jumping around while this man was face palming himself behind her. Why would Chloe want my phone? I guess I will just have to get it off her tomorrow. Right now I really need to do night patrol with Cat Noir." Marinette said with a sigh.

Little did Marinette know, that Nino and Alya were outside the door with a bunch of chocolates for Marinette, when Marinette transformed.

"Tikki, SPOTS ON!"

Nino and Alya were first in shock, then they collapsed on the floor laughing. They laughed because they just realised that Marinette and Adrien were made for each other. Nino was trying to get some attention from Alya, but she was too busy trying to process it all.

 _Back in Hawkmoths lair. (Chloe and Felix were there)_

"So, Chloe. Are you going to give me the picture or not?" Felix said next to Hawkmoth.

"Will Marinette find out that I posted the photo?" Chloe said in a concerned tone.

"No she won't. You have to stop worrying so much. You of all people should know what stress and panic does to your hair." Felix said trying his hardest to get the photo.

In Chloe's head, she kept going through the times that Marinette was kind to her, even though she was so mean to her. Ignoring those thoughts, she was about to post the photo but she paused, with her finger over the post button.

"You know what. I am not going to post this photo. I am going to give Marinettes phone back tomorrow, and tell her what I did." Chloe said trying to be nice for once.

As Chloe was saying this, Felix realised that her finger was over the post button. He used this to his advantage and quickly smacked Chloe's hand, forcing it to press the post button.

"Well, well, I see we have a betrayer in our mists. You know what that means right? So, are you going to give the phone back, or should your family find out for you?" Hawkmoth said trying to tease Chloe.

"Fine. Memory wiper is back in business, for now." Chloe said feeling forced to say yes, starting to feel sorry for Marinette.

 _The next day at School_

Marinette was walking to school, surprisingly on time when she heard a few people laughing beside her saying, "Hey, that's the girl from the photo!" Marinette looked at them completely confused.

As Marinette walked into the classroom, everyone went completely quiet and then started laughing. Marinette looked at Alya and she wasn't laughing, but she looked like she was having trouble with her phone. Marinette walks over to her and asks what's wrong.

"Hey Marinette, someone has hacked my phone, now I have no access to the internet or social media! How am I meant to update my Ladyblog? Alya said frustrated and disappointed.

"Don't worry Alya, I'm sure that you will think of something. May I ask, what is everyone laughing at?" Marinette replied trying to stay calm.

"I actually have no idea. I heard that there has been a new internet sensation. Sadly I can't check what that is, but I'm sure that it's nothing." Alya said looking at the concerned and confused face on Marinette.

Marinette then looked at Adrien, it seemed weird because he was staring at her. Marinette went to quickly wave at him when she looked around and realised everyone was staring at her. Marinette now completely freaked out sat down in her seat because the teacher just walked in.

"Okay everyone, please take a seat, I don't know why you guys are all wound up today but let's get started." The teacher said as everyone sat down.

Alya looked at her phone and realised it was working again. As she was scrolling through her notifications, she saw a note from Chloe. Alya was confused because Chloe never messages her. She opened it up and saw the photo. Alya gasped and looked at Marinette. Alya tries to get Marinette's attention, but she is too busy trying to figure out why the class was staring at her.

The teacher quickly opened her laptop and saw a picture from Chloe. She quickly opens it and not thinking to look at it first she put it on the projector. Everyone burst out laughing except Marinette. The teacher quickly looks at Marinette and saw the horror on her face. She quickly closed the laptop and the class continued to laugh. Marinette was frozen stiff. Alya was looking at her and shaking her from side to side, hoping she didn't pass out. Tears started welling up in her face and Marinette stood up and ran out of the classroom while crying.

Marinette left the school and ran to Chloe's house. When she got there, she went past the police without even looking at them. She finally got to Chloe's room and saw Chloe trying to hack back into her phone. Marinette even angrier than before stormed to Chloe and grabbed the phone from her. When she turns around, Felix was standing in front of her.

"Excuse me Felix, I would like to leave." Marinette said trying to fight back the tears.

"Don't worry, I will let you leave, I will even come with you!" Felix said trying to gain trust.

"I would rather walk alone." Marinette said ending the conversation and walked past Felix.

Felix quickly grabbed Marinette's arm and looked at Chloe. Chloe looked back at him and gestured to let her go. Felix quickly apologised and Marinette snatched her hand back. As the door slammed behind her, Felix grabbed Chloe by the arm and yelled at her face. "WHY WOULD YOU LET HER GO LIKE THAT! WE COULD HAVE CAPTURED HER! Felix said trying to cut off the circulation in Chloe's arm. Chloe looked away and Felix let go. "I guess I will just have to handle this myself." Felix said again until he heard Marinette crying outside. He quickly walked out of the balcony and saw Marinette under a tree sulking. Felix quickly turned to her and said with pride.

"Or someone has already beaten us to it." He then walked out of the room and headed outside.

Chloe looked out of the window and saw Marinette under a tree with an akuma heading towards her.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

 _Back with Adrien after school_

Adrien saw Chloe and remembers that the dance is so close and he doesn't have a date. Chloe runs up to Adrien and saw that he bent down to pick a flower. Chloe got to Adrien and he held the flower and went down on one knee.

"Chloe, will you go to the dance with me?" Adrien said with his voice really shaky.

Chloe looked at the innocent Adrien asking her to the dance, and she started to think about Marinette. She remembered how Marinette was so kind to her and remembered how mean she was to her. Chloe also remembers how close she was to her in Kindergarten. Chloe then goes back to Adrien's question and thinks hard about it.

Chloe then picks up Adrien from the ground and said. "I don't think I deserve to be with you, I know someone who would love to go with you." Chloe said

Adrien was shocked. This was the first time that Chloe has ever been nice to someone else before. Chloe scans the surroundings for Marinette.

"I can't see her. I will call you when I find her."

Chloe then left Adrien and went to the bakery. When she got there, her parents were outside talking to the police. Chloe quickly hid and listened to the conversation.

"I'm sorry to hear about this, we will remove the picture from the internet, but that doesn't mean that it will be gone forever. If you find out who sent it, please contact us. Stay at home and see if she comes home and call her friends to see if she is there. Have a good day madam."

The police left the house door and went into the cars. Chloe walks up even closer to Marinette's parents. She could now see that they were crying. Chloe felt really guilty when Chat Noir showed up behind her.

"Hey Chloe, have you seen Marinette around lately, I would really like to talk to her." Chat Noir asked. "No, I haven't seen her since this morning. She is in real danger Chat Noir, save her plea..." Chloe was interrupted by Felix covering her mouth with his hand. "Hey. I don't believe I have met you yet, I'm Felix."

"I think I have heard a bit about you." Chat said trying his hardest not to grab him by the throat. "Okay I see we are not going to get along well, I think Chloe and I have to be somewhere." Felix said with a sigh grabbing Chloe by the wrist and trying to drag her away. "Wait... Do you know anything about the disappearance of Marinette?" Chat said trying to see if e knows anything. "Who is she? Anyway we have to leave seya." Felix said trying not to give anything away. On the other hand, Chat knew that he was lying and that Chloe and Felix knew something.

Felix and Chloe ran behind a tree and saw Marinette just before she was going to get akumatised. Chat de-transformed back to Adrien and saw Marinette with an Akuma heading towards her. Adrien ran towards Marinette as fast as he could but it was too late, the Akuma was right next to her.

From the side of Marinette's vision, she saw the akuma and grabbed it with her hands. Adrien, Chloe and Felix gasped. Adrien stopped where he was and continued to watch. Marinette brought the Akuma to her heart and opened her fist. There was a beautiful white butterfly and Marinette looked at it and said. "Bye bye Butterfly"

Adrien, Chloe and Felix all had their mouths wide open in shock. Marinette released the Butterfly and continued to sketch.

Felix looked at Chloe with amazement while Chloe couldn't speak.

"That's it. I need her to come with us, NOW." Felix said as he saw Adrien walking towards her. Felix quickly put on a black hoddie and ran towards Marinette, trying to beat Adrien. Adrien saw a person in a black hoddie heading for Marinette, this sped up Adrien's pace until it turned into a run.

Felix got to Marinette before Adrien and quickly grabbed her and put a gauze in her mouth. Marinette kicked and squirmed. Marinette saw Adrien heading towards her and tried to scream his name, but the gauze stopped her. Felix had enough of the kicking and squirming, so he signalled Chloe to get him a rock or something heavy. Chloe quickly picks up a large rock that was nearby and threw it at Marinette. It hit her in the forehead and Marinette collapsed. Adrien saw this and screamed. "Marinette!"

Felix quickly gets Chloe's attention again to go and stall Adrien. Chloe hesitated but did what he said. She quickly ran up to Adrien and asked for an Autograph. Adrien was desperate to get to Marinette but Chloe was blocking his view with a note pad. Adrien was completely blocked until he finally had enough of Chloe and yelled. "CHLOE, I'm trying to save Marinette and you know I hate signing autographs. So LET ME GO!"

Chloe had never seen Adrien yell like that before. When Chloe finally stepped aside, Marinette and the man were gone. Adrien quickly sprinted to the scene and saw the white butterfly still there. He collected it in his jacket and scanned around for Marinette, but she was nowhere in sight. Adrien turned around to go and talk to Chloe, she wasn't there.

Adrien screamed at the top of his lungs. "MARINETTE!"

 _Back with Felix and Chloe_

"That was too close Chloe, too close." Felix said puffing from running. Felix took off the hoddie and put Marinette in a potato sack.

"Alright, time to get her to Hawkmoth." Felix said still puffing

By the time they got Marinette to Hawkmoths lair, Adrien gave up looking and made it home.

Adrien fell onto his bed and his kwami, Plagg, came out of his pocket and saw that Adrien had a purified Akuma in a jar on his bed. Adrien stared at the jar and whispered to himself. "I will find you Marinette, even if it takes me to the end of the universe."


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

Chloe and Felix make it into Hawkmoths lair and Hawkmoth stares at the potato sack with a grin.

"We have Marinette, master." Felix said holding up the potato sack.

"You guys aren't useless after all. Well done, now for Chat Noir and Ladybug.

 _3 months later_

Chat Noir is jumping from roof top to roof top with tears in his eyes. "Where are you Marinette? Ever since she has gone missing, Ladybug hasn't turned up to any of her night patrols. Another coincidence is that there has been no akumas since they both disappeared." Chat Noir said as a tear rolled down his face. And he fell to his knees.

Alya was walking past when she saw Chat Noir on her roof crying. Alya quickly ran up some stairs that led to the roof. Chat Noir heard footsteps and stood up quickly and looked on all of the rooftops, thinking it might be an akuma.

Alya makes it to the roof and tapped Chat Noir on the shoulder. Chat turns around in shock but saw it was only Alya and that she wasn't in the happiest mood either.

"Hey Chat, are you alright? I saw you crying before, so I came up here to see if you are okay." Alya said looking into Chat Noir's eyes which were cloudy with tears.

"No. No I am not alright! My Lady has gone missing, I haven't seen her for months! What should I do?" Chat Noir said trying not to sob. "Oh Chat Noir. I have had to put my Ladyblog on the line and I also lost my best friend. I hope they are both alright." Alya said with tears now streaming down her face.

Chat Noir and Alya both sat on the roof sobbing on each other for a while until Chat Noir's Miraculous was about to run out. "Oh, I have to go now before my transformation wares off. See ya Alya." Chat said as he was wiping the tears from his eyes. Before Chat could leave, Alya grabs his hand. "Wait, please stay. You are one of the only friends that hasn't left me yet, Adrien."

"I will never leave you Aly- WAIT WHAT? How did you find out?" Chat Noir said now de-transforming.

"Well, I was outside your door when you transformed, so was Nino. We also found out who Ladybug is by accident." Alya said confessing. "Who is she? Please tell me!" Adrien said desperately.

"I will have to let you find that out for yourself. Sorry Adrien. By the way, we have missed you. You should turn up tomorrow." Alya said as she yawned.

"I will think about it. Please tell me anything if you hear from Marinette or Ladybug." Adrien said as he was transforming back to Chat Noir.

"I will. Please find Marinette. You are our only hope. Oh wait, another thing. The police have given up the search for Marinette and just tell everyone that she has died. I know she isn't dead, I can feel it. Please just find her and bring her home." Alya pleaded.

"I will try. Goodnight Alya."

 _The next day at school_

Alya was sitting at her desk just before the bell, hoping that Adrien would turn up today. As the bell rang and all the kids walked in, Alya lost hope. The teacher came in last and shut the door and sat at her desk. Alya and Nino both looked at each other sadly and looked at the front and saw that Adrien was there! Alya and Nino both got up from their seats and hugged him.

"Welcome back Adrien! The class can't wait to catch up with you at recess." The teacher said ticking his name off the roll for the first time in 3 months.

As Adrien takes his seat next to Nino, he looks behind his and sees the empty seat where Marinette sits. Seeing that empty seat makes his heart-break. He then looks over to his right and sees Chloe and Felix. Both of them were looking at him, like they were scared of him.

The recess bell finally rang. Chloe and Felix both got to the door first. Alya was suspicious of their behaviour ever since Marinette went missing.

When Nino, Alya and Adrien got outside, Alya looked at Nino and then grabbed Adrien and took him to their secret spot.

"Okay Adrien, Nino and I know that you know something about Marinette and her disappearance. Spill it." Alya said demanding answers.

Adrien told them about the person in the black hoddie, and Chloe wanting an autograph. He also told them about the akuma and what Marinette did to it. Nino and Alya both look at each other because they know that Marinette is Ladybug.

"I think that's all we need to know for now Adrien. Right now I think we all need to talk to Chloe and Felix. What do you think Nino?" Alya said waiting for Nino's approval.

Nino nodded and asked Adrien to stay there but listen closely. Alya found Chloe, so they walked up to her and directed her towards a corner.

"What do you know about Ladybug and Marinette's disappearance Chloe?" Alya said with a stern voice.

"U-um, I don't know what you are talking about. I saw Marinette in class just before. Plus, who wants Marinette in our class anyway?" Chloe said trying to make it sound convincing.

Adrien knew that she was lying again and he walked towards the conversation. As soon as Chloe saw Adrien, Chloe ran out of the school. Adrien got to Alya and Nino and asked why she left.

"I don't know dude. Why don't we follow her and find out. Dude, you should stay here and see if Felix turns up." Nino said to Adrien.

"Alright, you might want to get going if you want to catch her." Adrien said as he tried to hurry them along.

 _Back in Hawkmoths lair_

Marinette blinks once or twice and looks around and realises she is in a sack of some kind. Marinette lifts the bag off herself and sees Hawkmoth standing right in front of her. Marinette thinks she is hallucinating and tries to rub her eyes, but her arms are tied up.

"Welcome to my lair Marinette. You should thank my friends for getting you here." Hawkmoth says with a smirk on his face.

A man walks out of the darkness of the lair and uncovers his face.

"Felix!"


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

***2 Weeks later***

"Where could she have gone Nino? I'm really worried, she has been gone for so long! I hope that she is alright, wherever that is." Alya said as she hugged Nino just before school started.

Adrien walked up to Alya and Nino. "Hey, I heard Marinette's mum talking when I was walking here, the Police have given up on looking for Marinette. It has been over 3 months and she isn't anywhere to be found!"

"The last person I saw with her was, Felix and Chloe. I really don't trust them." Nino added.

Chloe walked into school with Sabrina by her side.

"Hey Adrien, you go and find out as much as you can from Felix. Nino and I will go after Chloe and Sabrina." Alya said to Adrien as she grabbed Nino and dragged him towards Chloe and Sabrina.

Adrien walked at a fast pace out of the school and ran behind the building out of sight. Alya and Nino slowly walked up to Chloe.

"Do you have a plan? We won't be able to get anything out of Chloe while Sabrina is there." Nino said with caution.

"Just stand back and watch the show." Alya said with a smirk on her face.

Alya took a deep breath in and ran up to Sabrina.

"Sabrina! You know that Homework that we got given last week, IT IS DUE TODAY!" Alya said trying to look out of breath.

"Sabrina, I thought that you would be on to that already! I need it now!" Chloe said with a frown on her face.

"I-I'm sorry Chloe. I have it at home. I will quickly run and get it" Sabrina said as she ran out of the school.

"Now Chloe, I need to talk to you about Marinette." Alya said as Nino also closed in on her.

Chloe saw her opportunity and tried to get away but fell over flat on her face.

"The thing is Chloe, you can't try and run away from a touchy conversation in heels. Now, where is Marinette?"

"U-um, why would I know? In don't even like Marinette."

"Well, you did get into a big fight with Adrien over her. I'm surprised that an akuma hasn't come yet. Unless." Alya said with a stern look on Chloe.

Alya looked on her shoulder and saw a little black patch. Alya knew exactly what to do. She grabbed out her phone and opened the Ladyblog website. She opened the camera and got a picture of just Chloe and herself.

"What are you doing? Whatever you do now, it won't affect Marinette's future" Chloe said still on the ground.

"You may be right. This may not help Marinette, but it will help get rid of you." Alya said pressing post.

"What did you post?" Chloe said as she heard a notification from her phone."

She opened it and saw that Alya posted on her Ladyblog. Chloe opened the post and it read.

 _ **Dear Cat Noir,**_

 _ **I have found an Akuma! Chloe has been in disguise all this time,**_

 _ **Please come and collect the Akuma as soon as possible.**_

 _ **I'm hoping that she will have some information on where Marinette is.**_

 _ **Alya.**_

"Okay, you found me. My name is Memory Wiper and I am here to wipe away all precious memories!" Chloe said standing up slowly.

Chloe pushed the Black patch on her shoulder and a cloak appeared. Chloe touched both Nino and Alya in the head, making them forget all precious memories to them. (Including Ladybug and Cat Noir's identities) Everyone around them quickly ran into the classrooms and hid.

While all of this was happening, Adrien was heading back home and trying to look for Felix on the way there. He finally made it back home and he turned on his computer to see if there has been any sign of Ladybug. He opened up the Ladyblog and saw a post from Alya.

He quickly read through the note and ran to his window. He heard panic and quickly grabbed a jar from his desk and transformed. Cat Noir quickly ran to the school and he looked through one of the windows. He saw Chloe in her cloak and saw Nino and Alya looking at each other really confused. Cat Noir ran to the entrance of the school and barged in through the doors.

"It's over Akuma!" Cat Noir declared as he entered.

"My name is Memory Wiper and I am here to take away all precious memories! Even memories of your perfect Ladybug." Shattered Mirror said charging at Cat Noir.

"You can erase my memory, but my love for Ladybug is stronger then your hate." Chat said as he puts his guard down. She stopped charging and just walked up to him slowly. Cat Noir walked slowly towards Memory Wiper until they were face to face. She was about to touch Cat Noir on the head but he ducked and Cataclysmed her coat. A black butterfly fluttered out of her coat and Cat Noir quickly caught it in the jar that had brought earlier.

Alya and Nino came to joined Cat Noir and they still looked very confused. Cat Noir faced Chloe and asked where Marinette was.

"Oh no. What have I done!" Chloe said as she stood up and walked over to Cat Noir.

"If you knew what I have done, I would be kicked out of the city!" Chloe said now looking really stressed.

"It is crucial that you tell me where she is. She has been gone for over 3 months now!" Cat Noir said grabbing Chloe's shoulders.

"I gave her away." Chloe said looking at the ground.

"TO WHO?" Cat Noir now said shaking her a little.

"Hawkmoth." Chloe now said looking down.

"Alya, are you hearing this!" Cat Noir said now looking at Alya and Nino.

They both looked at each other and then at Cat Noir.

"Who is that? She sounds pretty cool" Alya said to Cat Noir

"Okayyyy. Chloe, you must have touched them when you were memory wiper. Sorry to say guys, but you will be no help for the rest of this mission." Cat Noir said to Alya and Nino

"There was a mission?" Nino said trying to remember.

"You guys can stay here. Chloe and I are going to go and find Marinette." Cat Noir said really slowly to Alya and Nino

"Alright Chloe, lead the way!" Cat Noir said with a worried face.


End file.
